Trading cards are printed with pictorial, graphic and text information relating to a subject of general or secular public interest. For example, baseball trading cards typically will have the picture of a ballplayer and his lifetime statistics. This combination of informational images is static. The primary indicium of the ballplayer picture and the secondary indicium of statistical text are unchanging.